1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fruit harvesting devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for extending the reach of an individual and for detaching individual fruit from trees in a manner which prevents damaging the fruit.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns an apparatus for penetrating dense foliage to access hard to reach fruit.
2. The Prior Art
Within the art of harvesting fruit, many and diverse devices have been developed. These devices have been developed to overcome problems associated with picking fruit by hand. Traditionally, an individual picking fruit simply grasps the fruit and twists or pulls it off the stem attaching it to the tree. This works quite well for easily reached low hanging fruit. However, the vast majority of fruit on a tree is generally out of easy reach. To obtain fruit from the higher branches of a tree, an individual must elevate himself to the location of the fruit such as by climbing the tree, or using a ladder. These methods, while permitting more fruit to be picked, are still inadequate. When climbing the tree only fruit close to the main body of the tree are accessible. Fruit further out are still inaccessible to the picking individual. This is somewhat true of the ladder as well, which when leaned against the trunk of the tree prevents picking of fruit from the outer reaches of the tree, and when leaned against the branches of a smaller tree prevent picking fruit deeper within the foliage. Also, the ladder must be shifted constantly to bring different parts of the tree within reach. Furthermore, each method requires a degree of dexterity and agility, and potential for injuries from falls exists.
To overcome these problems, a large variety of pickers have been developed. Many of these fruit picking devices include containers having open tops, mounted on shafts. Some fruit pickers require a horizontal sweeping movement to engulf the fruit, while others require a vertical movement. In either device, an individual grasps the shaft and moves the container to the fruit. The fruit enters the container through the top and is pulled from the tree. Many devices include an element for removing the fruit from the stem, such as hooks.
These devices are very successful, allowing an individual to remain on the ground and still pick hard to reach fruit. The problem typically encountered with these types of devices is difficulty in maneuvering the container through the branches of the tree to the fruit. Many types of trees have very dense foliage. This is especially true of citrus trees. Devices requiring sweeping horizontal movement, are very ineffectual at reaching fruit, and are only useful in open area of the tree where fruit are hanging free and unobstructed. Devices which are thrust vertically upward are more effective, but their shape and use and location of fruit detaching elements inhibits penetration through dense foliage, often rendering access to fruit in dense foliage difficult or impossible. Vertical upward movement through dense foliage is hindered by the open top and fruit detaching elements which catch branches and other projections. The picking device cannot simply be pushed through dense foliage for these stated reasons.
As can be determined from the above discourse, conventional fruit picking devices, while useful, have limitations. These limitations are prominently displayed when used to attempt picking fruit from trees having dense foliage.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new fruit picking apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fruit picking apparatus which will easily penetrate dense foliage.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a fruit picking apparatus which can be used to pick many different types of fruit.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fruit picking apparatus which can hold a plurality of fruit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fruit picking apparatus which easily separates fruit from the tree.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a fruit picking attachment which can be attached to many types of commonly available shafts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fruit picking apparatus which is durable and inexpensive.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a fruit picking apparatus which allows fruit to be removed from the tree without a twisting motion.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a fruit picking apparatus which protects the fruit from damage while being picked.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a fruit picking apparatus of unitary construction and thus having substantially no projections such as connectors or seams to inhibit penetration of the fruit picker through foliage of a tree.